


Le prince de Vettelheim

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kimi love champagne, M/M, Romance, The King is a good man, Wedding, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Le roi Norbert de Vettelheim s'apprête à céder son trône à son fils ainé, le prince Sebastian. Avant que la passation de pouvoir puisse avoir lieu, il reste une dernière formalité à accomplir et non des moindres : le mariage du prince Sebastian. Le roi Norbert entreprend alors d'aider son fils à trouver sa moitié.





	Le prince de Vettelheim

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Prince of Vettelheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518138) by [lifeschoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeschoices/pseuds/lifeschoices)

Il était une fois le royaume de Vettelheim. Ni le plus grand ni le plus riche des royaumes, mais où il faisait bon vivre dans ses vallées verdoyantes et ses montagnes accueillantes. Sa terre offrait des récoltes abondantes en toutes saisons, ses rivières se montraient poissonneuses, nourricières pour un peuple heureux de son existence. Les habitants de Vettelheim étaient fiers d'être les sujets du roi Norbert, souverain juste, soucieux du bien-être de chacun, qui ne refusait jamais d'accueillir en audition n'importe lequel de ses sujets et ce quel qu'en fut la raison.

Le roi Norbert gouvernait depuis plus de trois décennies. Il avait une merveilleuse épouse, la reine Heike, deux filles, les princesses Mélanie et Stefanie et deux fils, les princes Sebastian et Fabian. Le roi les aimait tous énormément et leur bonheur lui importait plus que tout. Ainsi, il les laissait libres de s'épanouir dans toutes les activités qu'ils entreprenaient et ce depuis toujours. Mais voilà, le roi commençait à se faire vieux et il savait que bientôt, malgré qu'il aimait toujours gouverner son royaume, il lui faudrait passer la main. En tant que fils aîné, c'est le prince Sebastian qui était destiné à lui succéder. Un homme intelligent, à l'esprit vif et à la bonne éducation - bien qu'il lui arrivait quelques fois d'un peu trop jurer au goût du roi -, attentif aux autres et qui possédait un sens de l'humour certain. Il n'était pas le plus beau des princes mais avait un charme indéniable, des yeux bleus pétillants et aguicheurs qui démontraient son caractère entier, son intelligence et sa culture. Pour le roi Norbert, son fils aîné constituait un parti plus qu'attractif et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était toujours célibataire. Le roi n'avait jamais pressé son fils de se marier - maintenant, il était temps de l'envisager car bientôt Sebastian deviendrait roi et on ne pouvait concevoir un roi célibataire.

Le roi Norbert fit organiser une immense réception, invitant toutes les jeunes filles célibataires de haut rang des royaumes du continent. 133 invitations furent envoyées, chacune conviant également - bien évidemment - les familles des jeunes princesses et autres comtesses. La réception eut lieu un après midi de mai, dans les merveilleux jardins du château. On fit préparer un banquet, des animations, l'orchestre joua mille et une musique et l'on dansa jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Le prince Sebastian fit connaissance avec les jeunes femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, plus ample connaissance avec celles qu'il connaissait déjà.

Le lendemain, il retrouva son père le roi à la roseraie - il leur fallait un lieu approprié et discret pour parler d'une chose aussi importante.

-Alors, demanda le roi à son fils. As-tu trouvé la jeune femme qui deviendra ton épouse ?

-Non père, je regrette, répondit le prince Sebastian. Ces jeunes femmes étaient toutes très charmantes mais aucune ne me plait.

-Pas même un peu, s'étonna le roi en se remémorant certaines des beautés qui étaient présentes la veille.

-Non.

-Ah.

Le roi se gratta la tête.

-Vraiment... ?

-Oui. Je n'aime pas les femmes, père.

-Ah...

Le roi se gratta à nouveau la tête. Ciel, pourquoi avaient ils attendu si longtemps pour avoir cette conversation ?

-Soit, acquiesça le roi, nous te trouverons un époux dans ce cas.

Le prince Sebastian en fut ravi. Le roi Norbert fit aussitôt changer la loi de son royaume afin que les mariages entre deux personnes de même sexe soient autorisés.  
Il fit organiser une nouvelle réception quinze jours plus tard, cette fois en conviant de jeunes hommes de haut rang - et leurs familles - susceptibles de partager le même désir que son fils. Si tout le monde ne répondit pas à son invitation, il n'en reçu en tout cas aucune insultante.

La réception eut lieu cette fois à l'intérieur du palais, le beau temps n'étant pas au rendez-vous. La bonne humeur elle l'était - on avait rarement assisté à ce genre de réception et la curiosité avait piquée beaucoup de gens. La soirée ne fut pourtant pas différente d'une réception classique : les gens s'amusaient, s'empiffraient et buvaient entre deux danses rythmées par un orchestre au top de sa forme.

Sebastian discuta dans un coin avec des amis d'enfance, un prince et une princesse du royaume voisin qui avaient environ son âge. Ils s'amusèrent tels les enfants qu'ils furent autrefois, se rappelèrent quelques souvenirs mémorables, fous rires et autres bêtises. Sebastian les abandonna finalement, se concentrant un peu plus sur ses invités. Après tout, cette réception était pour lui.

La soirée passa. Le prince Sebastian rencontra les jeunes hommes venus dans l'hypothèse d'une future union, certains lui plaisait bien - surtout un Baron du royaume de Bavière, terriblement sexy avec son pantalon moulant à souhait son putain de... - mais aucun avec qui il se voyait passer le restant de sa vie.

Le prince Sebastian eut besoin de prendre l'air. Il se rendit sur le balcon, s'accouda à la rambarde. Le ciel était maintenant dégagé. Le prince Sebastian fixa la lune pleine lui faisant face. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément l'air frais, sourit en expirant. Un peu de calme était appréciable.

Il fallut un petit temps au prince Sebastian pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus seul sur le balcon. Un homme l'avait rejoint, verre en main, accoudé à la rambarde à deux mètres de lui. Il était blond, de même taille que le prince Sebastian et plus âgé, de huit années peut-être.

-Bonsoir. Excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu, pria le prince Sebastian.

-Bonsoir, répondit l'homme en posant son verre sur la rambarde. Bah, ca ne fait rien.

L'homme se tourna vers le prince Sebastian. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu cristallin.

-Passez vous une bonne soirée, interrogea le prince Sebastian.

L'homme termina son verre, le reposa ensuite sur la rambarde.

-Oui, répondit-il laconiquement. L'ambiance est bonne, le champagne est excellent... Notre hôte - le roi Norbert me semble t-il ? - est un drôle d'énergumène. Il cherche un époux pour son fils, si j'ai bien compris ?

Le prince Sebastian sourit. Visiblement, l'homme ne savait pas qui il était.

-Oui, un drôle d'énergumène, convint le prince Sebastian. Il sait toutefois bien organiser ses réceptions.

-Je plussoie.

-Mais, vous n'êtes alors pas venu pour rencontrer son héritier ?

-Non, je suis juste venu faire la fête.

Le prince Sebastian rit. La situation s'y prêtait vraiment. Cet homme lui plaisait énormément - et ne portait pas d'alliance -, hors il semblait être le seul à n'être pas venu en quête d'un bon parti pour ses noces.

-Qu'ai-je dis de si drôle, demanda l'homme sans que son visage n'affiche la décontenance qui l'avait saisi.

-Rien, assura le prince Sebastian. Voulez-vous boire une autre coupe de champagne ?

-Avec plaisir.

Le prince Sebastian rentra brièvement à l'intérieur du château, s'empara discrètement de deux coupes de champagne et d'un plateau de petits fours, rejoignit son nouvel ami.

-Merci, souffla l'homme en prenant l'une des coupes.

-Je vous en prie.

L'homme lui sourit timidement. Ils admirèrent la blancheur lumineuse de la lune.

-De quel royaume venez-vous, demanda le prince Sebastian au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Du royaume d'Espoo, au nord.

-Hé bien, vous avez consenti à un long trajet pour assister à cette soirée ! Près de trois jours, non ?

-Oui, trois jours. Mais j'avais à faire dans un royaume voisin d'ici, ce soir est simplement une compensation bienvenue... C'est mon cousin qui a été invité, il m'a gentiment proposé de l'accompagner.

L'homme tournoya son verre, faisant remonter les bulles qui pétillèrent en atteignant la surface.

-Être prince apporte un lot de désagréables obligations que les autres ne peuvent imaginer, soupira t-il.

-Vous êtes donc le prince d'Espoo, acquiesça le prince Sebastian.

-Oui mais pas l'aîné heureusement ! C'est mon frère Rami qui sera couronné.

Il posa sa flûte, se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il avait manqué à tout ses devoirs en ne se présentant pas.

-Je suis Kimi, second prince du royaume d'Espoo, rectifia t-il en tendant sa main droite. Et vous ?

Le prince Sebastian lui serra la main.

-Sebastian, fils aîné et prince héritier du royaume de Vettelheim…

La poignée de main du prince Kimi devint subitement molle.

-Vous êtes...

-Oui, celui pour qui cette réception est organisée, rit Sebastian. Excusez cette entourloupe, c'était trop tentant !

-Au sujet de ce que j'ai dis sur votre père...

-Non, ne vous en souciez pas, mon père est un sacré énergumène vous avez tout à fait raison !

La poignée de main redevint solide puis cessa.

-Un instant j'ai craint d'avoir créé un incident diplomatique entre nos deux royaumes, avoua le prince Kimi en saisissant un petit amuse bouche.

-Pour si peu, croyez-vous ! Vous avez pour vous votre franchise, c'est une qualité rarement assumée chez ceux de notre rang lorsqu'il s'agit de discussion avec nos pairs. Vous auriez pu avoir les mêmes affirmations auprès de mon père, il ne s'en aurait offusqué.

-C'est un homme sensé, convint le prince Kimi.

-Assurément.

Les princes Sebastian et Kimi discutèrent longuement, abordèrent de nombreux sujets. Il y avait entre eux une complicité étonnante, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis des années. Il n'y avait aucune hypocrisie, aucune retenue dans leur échange, que des paroles directes et sincères. Plus ils discutaient, plus le prince Sebastian tombait sous le charme de son interlocuteur, si bien de son physique que de sa personnalité. Avec le prince Kimi, il était certain de ne pas s'ennuyer. Restait à présent à savoir si lui pouvait être intéressé par ce genre de relation. Le prince Kimi n'était pas venu en réponse à l'invitation, Sebastian n'avait donc aucune idée de quels pouvaient être ses préférences sexuelles.

-Et... Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous attend dans votre royaume, interrogea le prince Sebastian avec malice.

-Non, répondit le prince Kimi. J'ai étais marié... Mais ca n'a pas marché entre nous. Nous étions au final trop différent. J'ai depuis retrouvé ma tranquillité...

-Aucune femme n'a prit sa place ?

-Non. C'est peut-être mieux comme ca... Elles sont parfois tellement compliquées.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! La façon dont les femmes pensent... Est un vrai mystère !

Ils rirent.

-Enfin, vous ne devez pas trop avoir à vous en souciez trop à titre personnel, dit le prince Kimi.

-Détrompez-vous, je suis tout aussi soucieux de savoir m'y prendre avec les femmes. Je ne souhaite point avoir un comportement de mufle... Même si certaines le mériteraient ! Et cela fait peu de temps que j'ai affirmé mes goûts à ma famille... Quinze jours exactement !

-Si peu, s'étonna le prince Kimi.

-Oui, mon père a immédiatement accepté cela en changeant notre loi et en organisant cette soirée...

-Il tient beaucoup à vous.

-Oui. C'est un homme, un père et un roi formidable.

À l'intérieur, l'orchestre entama une valse. Les princes échangèrent un regard.

-Dites-moi, étant donné que ne nous sommes que tout les deux, avec la lune en unique témoin... Cela vous choquerez si je vous demandait de m'accorder cette danse, questionna le prince Sebastian après quelques notes.

-Choquer, non, répondit le prince Kimi.

-Ah... Embarrasser, alors ?

-Non plus. Cela me surprend, disons. Il y a à l'intérieur des hommes de votre âge, autrement plus séduisant que moi et qui sont venus à cette intention...

Le prince Sebastian s'approcha du prince Kimi.

-Pourtant je suis là à discuter avec vous, rétorqua t-il dans un souffle. Et je vous trouve plus séduisant qu'eux…

Ils se fixèrent. Sebastian sourit, tendit sa main.

-Voulez vous danser, oui ou non ? Je pourrais tolérer un refus mais dites le clairement, dans ce cas.

-C'est oui pour une valse. Mais c'est moi qui mène, ajouta le prince Kimi en serrant la main du prince Sebastian et en l'attirant vers lui en le prenant par la taille.

-Comme vous le souhaitez... Vous m'apprendrez de ce fait à me laisser guider ! Tâchez de ne pas me marcher sur les pieds.

-Je suis un excellent danseur, pour votre information !

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que...

-Vos pieds sont certainement plus grands que ceux d'une femme. J'avais compris. Les femmes sont grandes dans mon royaume, vous savez. Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrait craindre pour mes pieds, si c'est la première fois que vous dansez ainsi !

Ils débutèrent leur valse. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, le prince Sebastian cessa de réfléchir - il valait mieux pour ne pas céder à ses habitudes gestuelles. Il se laissa guider, suivit les mouvements de son partenaire. Le prince Kimi n'avait pas menti en affirmant être un excellent danseur. Il mena la valse avec assurance, précision et fluidité à la fois, si bien que le corps du prince Sebastian s'adapta en quelques pas à peine à la situation. Qu'est ce que c'était agréable de danser avec un homme, de pour la première fois ne pas avoir à assumer la danse, de n'avoir qu'à se laisser aller et profiter du moment, simplement…

Le prince Sebastian savait très bien que son trouble pouvait à cet instant se lire sans difficulté sur son visage. Pourtant le prince Kimi le fixait toujours dans les yeux, sans jamais détourner le regard, cillant à peine. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient, leurs visages n'étaient éloignés que de quelques centimètres qu'il aurait été si facile de supprimer. La musique s'arrêta, eux dans la continuité. Ils restèrent immobiles.

-Merci pour cette valse, murmura le prince Sebastian.

-Je vous en prie…

Ils se séparèrent sans s'éloigner. L'orchestre entama une nouvelle symphonie, qui ne parvint pas à leurs oreilles, absorbés qu'ils étaient par l'instant. Le prince Sebastian décida de ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Cette rencontre était trop belle. Il ne voulait que cela se finisse ainsi. Si Kimi le repoussait, au moins il n'aurait pas de regret.

-J'ai très envie de vous embrasser, murmura Sebastian en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kimi.

Le prince Kimi ne répondit pas. Sebastian vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser avait un goût acidulé, mélange de champagne, de jambon fumé et de figue, d'une touche d'agrumes et de romarin.

Leur baiser terminé, ils sourirent en détournant le regard, gênés par la situation.

-Je ne pensai pas que vous seriez troublé à ce point, lâcha le prince Sebastian après un silence.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent.

-Hum, toussa le prince Kimi, je ne sais pas vraiment comment... Enfin, c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi et pour le moins inattendu.

-Inattendu et appréciable ou, inattendu mais désagréable... ?

-Inattendu et appréciable, étonnamment.

Ils rirent, bien aidés par les coupes de champagne consommées. Le prince Kimi effleura la main du prince Sebastian, l'enlaça et réunit leurs lèvres dans le même mouvement. Un second baiser appuyé suivi d'un autre passionné, à l'issu duquel ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

-Vous me plaisez beaucoup, avoua le prince Sebastian. Puis-je espérer une réciprocité, ou cela n'était ce pour vous qu'une simple expérience ?

-Je suis troublé mais peut-être est-ce l'effet de votre excellent champagne…

Sebastian sourit.

-Que diriez vous de rester quelques jours ici, proposa t-il. Cela nous donnerez l'occasion de mieux faire connaissance et vous pourriez encore profiter de notre champagne... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'après vous ne souhaiterez plus repartir !

-Il faudra bien que je reparte à un moment donné, tempéra gentiment Kimi. Mais j'accepte avec plaisir.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi !

Le roi les observait depuis l'intérieur, à travers la porte vitrée. Sebastian l'aperçut, remarqua son expression, se tourna vers Kimi le sourire en coin en haussant les sourcils.

-Ouh la, je connais ce regard, assura Sebastian.

-Plait-il ?

-Mon père, vous lui plaisez cela se voit - en tant que potentiel futur beau fils, je veux dire. Attendez-vous à ce qu'il vous parle mariage, si ce n'est ce soir prochainement !

Le roi baissa la poignée, les rejoignit sur la terrasse d'un pas joyeux.

-Je ne dérange pas j'espère, demanda timidement le roi Norbert.

-Non père, sourit Sebastian. Vous connaissez déjà le prince Kimi d'Espoo je suppose ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Passez vous une bonne soirée cher ami ?

-Très bonne votre altesse, approuva Kimi.

-Père, le prince Kimi va rester quelques jours en notre compagnie au château, si vous le permettez, dit Sebastian.

-Évidement, c'est un grand plaisir de vous accueillir en notre château, s'exclama le roi Norbert.

-Merci votre altesse...

-Appelez-moi Norbert, je vous prit. Je vais vous laisser entre vous ! À plus tard mes enfants.

Le roi retourna dans la salle des fêtes le visage radieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, fou de joie. Son fils et son nouvel ami ne purent eux s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle. Le roi Norbert alla immédiatement trouver la reine Heike.

-Ma chère, je crois bien que notre fils va bientôt se marier !

Le roi Norbert était tellement heureux qu'il sauta au cou de son épouse, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

Le prince Kimi passa deux semaines au royaume de Vettelheim, au cours desquelles lui et le prince Sebastian apprirent à se connaître. Cela lui parut rapidement évident que le prince Sebastian l'attirait, et qu'au final le fait qu'il soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas. Le prince Kimi retourna en son royaume annoncer sa décision à sa famille qui ne put qu'approuver après quelques jours de réflexion et leurs fiançailles furent actées. Un mois plus tard eut lieu leur mariage, une belle cérémonie organisée par le roi Norbert et célébrée à la cathédrale de Vettelheim en présence des deux familles au complet et de nombreux autres invités. Le prince Kimi s'installa ensuite définitivement au royaume de Vettelheim. À l'automne, le roi Norbert céda son trône à son fils. Ainsi pour la première fois, le royaume eut deux roi. Le roi Sebastian qui était officiellement le dirigeant du royaume, et son époux le roi Kimi, prince d'Espoo.


End file.
